lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude to an Interlude
Prelude to an Interlude was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in June/July 2006. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo ''Three weeks ago. ''Wevv Mang leaves the Church of White Falcon, not looking happy. Father and some of his acolytes watch him go with smug looks on their faces. Wevv turns to look back up the steps, and Father waves to him, and goes inside. The doors close with a booming sound. ''Mr. Wang steps out of the limousine and comes around to open the back passenger doors for him. Wevv stands still, staring up at the church. Mr. Wang is silent, but Wevv can feel his inquisitive eyes on him. He finally gets in the limo, and Mr. Wang closes the door. He goes back and enters the driver seat. The partition is down, and Mr. Wang looks back at Wevv, who still looks angry, only now he’s lost in thought. Mr. Wang starts to drive. ''Finally Wevv speaks. Slowly and with deliberate calculation. '''Wevv: Mr. Wang, are you tired of playing the fool? Mr. Wang slowly turns his head and looks at Wevv. He slowly nods his head. He then turns back to driving. '''Wevv:' I thought so. Wevv opens his Razor, and dials a number. An International number. It rings for a few seconds. Finally a voice answers. '''Voice:' Ciao? Wevv: Vittorio, come voi mio amico? Vittorio: (In Italian) Wevv! My old friend! How are you? It’s been too long since I’ve heard from you! Wevv: You old dog! I am doing well! Are you still up to your old tricks? Vittorio: Is this line secure? The two men share a laugh. '''Wevv:' Of course it is! But I am doing well. Vittorio, I have a favor to ask. Vittorio: It is yours. I will even waive my usual fee. Wevv: (Laughing) And charge me just under it, I’m sure. I’m truly touched. Thank you. I knew I could count on you. How is retirement treating you? Vittorio: Ah, dull actually. But between Casa Nostro and the Holy See, I stay busy. But this call comes as a surprise. What is this special job, which only your old teacher Vitto can do in his own unique style, and with such skill? You have peaked my interest. Our business in Shanghai was a masterpiece Wevv: Why, I have some things I need you to look into. I need some questions asked, and I need some people looked after, and I need discretion and stealth most of all. Vittorio: O-ho! I would gladly look into who attacked my dear friend Mr. Wang! Wevv: No need my friend, I have that under control. No, these matters are quite different. And infinitely more dangerous. In fact, I am coming to Tuscany to see you in person to further discuss them. Vittorio: Excellent! Tuscany is beautiful this time of year! And Arianna will be sorry she missed you. Wevv: Yes, I’m sure. She doesn't still have my picture on the dart board she throws knives at does she? Vittorio: Ah Wevv, she’s a passionate woman, my daughter. You broke her heart. Wevv: She tried to kill me! She almost succeeded! Vittorio: Ah, but she didn’t, did she? See! You two were meant for each other! But we shall discuss this over some fine wine, and a good meal, once you come to Italy! Wevv: Amongst other things. She’s not in the country is she? Vittorio: She’ll be flattered to know that you still think of her. But rest easy my friend, this is business. Wevv: Yes, business. Your daughter always did have the most beautiful eyes, and that smile… Vittorio: I can call her away from her current mission if you like? She is quite talented, no? Wevv: NO! Vittorio: Ah, just like old times. Forgive an old man for trying. I look forward to seeing you, my friend. Give my regards to Mr. Wang. Wevv: I’ll see you soon, you old fox. Wevv hangs up his phone. He steeples his hands in front of him, and peers over his fingers at nothing ahead. '''Wevv:' Yes, indeed. The time for playing is over. Now, it’s time for business. Just like old times, eh Mr. Wang? Mr. Wang doesn't look back. He doesn't need to. He knows that Wevv can see the smile on his face. And feel the car speed up. Wevv chuckles and once again opens his phone, and starts to make Plans. '''Fin. See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang